DesertClan/Roleplay Archive1
Sandypaw ran with Coltsfoot in her mouth. A adder was chaseing her. "Help!" she yowled. She heard the slithering getting closer. {C}{C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:34, September 16, 2011 (UT "I'll save you Sandypaw!" I yelled. Being a former warrior I was still good at fighting. I cut the rattle snake's tail of and it slithered swiftly back into its crak in the rock. "Are you O.K?" I ask my apperentice. "Fine" She replied. ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 15:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I spit out the Clotsfoot. "Is this enough?" I asked. My mentor nodded. I picked it up and then we returned to camp. I set the herbs inside the den and sat down to relax. {C}{C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Cliffsand sniffed. There was the scent of adder in the camp. Another adder attack? There had been many this drought.It was almost dusk. She would hunt tonight. Prickl ar:D 00:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I helped Sandypaw organize the herbs. Icy Awesome! 01:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw sighed. "I need to not steal coltsfoot from the Adder's den." mewed Sandypaw. {C}{C}{C {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Cliffsand watched the sun hide behind the hills. Time to hunt. "Hey Sandypaw care to join me on a hunt/ herb patrol? You can find some herbs while I hunt." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:47, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw shook her head. "I'm too tired." she mewed. She looked up a the sky. The sun was begining to set. Icy Awesome! 00:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw was asleep in her den. There comming tonight, but what will I tell Sandstar? I walked outside of camp to see five skinny, beaten cats waiting on the border. "Come with me, you can sleep in the medicine den tonight. I'll talk to Sandstar about this in the morning," I said. I took them into the medicine den and gave them some freash-kill. "Is it true that Icewave was kicked out for feeding a rogue?" I asked. "Yes," replied Watersplash. "And DesertClan are called the fox-hearts of the forest," I said. Icy Awesome! 21:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw was awaken by the sound of whispering. "Huh?" she mewd. She walked outside and she saw her mentor talking to strange cats. "Ekkk! What are you doing?" she hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Welcoming some new warriors, Sandypaw. This is Rainflower, Fireblaze, Watersplash, Fernwhisker, and Snakefang," I said. They dipped their heads in repect. Icy Awesome! 00:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar padded into camp. "You cats stay in the medicine den," I instructed. I padded out to meet her. "I need to speak with Tigerflower," she said. "She's been looking for Applekit all day, I'll see if I can find her," I replied. "I know," she said back as she droped Applekit's dead body at my paws. "He was found dead on our territory, I'm sorry," she said. Tigerflower charged over and knocked Shellstar over. "You killed my kit!" she screamed. "No I didn't!" hissed back Shellstar. I pulled Tigerflower off of her. "Shellstar did not kill your kit," I said. Icy ❀Awesome! 23:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw ran in front of Shellstar, knowing her personality, she never lets a cat hurt a leader. "Hurt her, you hurt me! You know you can't hurt a medicine cat, or its apprentice!" Sandypaw mewed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "Sandypaw, please. No harm was done. Thank you Shellstar. We will have the ceremony tonight. Would you like some traveling herbs before you go?" I said Icy ❀Awesome! 02:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar shook her head. "I won't need any herbs, unless i don't get out of this heat!" she mewoed. She ran awway, panting. "Poor cat, too thick of fur." mewed Sandypaw. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) "That's strange for her to say that. At night the desert is very cold, not hot," I said as I watched the stars above me. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Have you even felt her fur?! When i was standing by her i drounded in her fur!" squeaked Sandypaw. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Sandypaw, I don't care. I'll go and hunt. You stay here," I said. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw growled. "Mood swing!" she hissed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Wonderful," I replied. "I'll be gone for a while. Treat the OceanClan cat's wounds and I'll make sure you did them right when I come back," I said as I started to pad away. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "Wait! Medicine cat sCan't hunt!" hissed Sandypaw. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) "I'm a former warrior, I can do stuff like that," I replied. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw lashed her tail and went into the meddycat den to care for the oceanclan warriors. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I came back with a vole and two birds. I cheaked the Oceanclan cat's wounds. Sandypaw treated them perfectly. I heard Dustwind and Nightleaf talking. "Hey, did you hear about what happened in OceanClan the other day?" asked Nightleaf. "Yeah, heard Sharktail was murdered, there was blood all over the beach and they still can't find the murderer." replied Dustwind. Rainflower and Fireblaze looked horrified. Sharktail was their brother and now he was dead. Icy ❀Awesome! 01:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I the morning I went to talk to Sandstar about the Oceanclan cats. She seemed O.K with it, just as long as they don't cause any trouble. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) A few days later.... "Sandypaw, from now on you shall be Sandycave. May StarClan light your path,' I said, pride filled up my heart. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave felt proud. Escpecily when she came back to camp, telling the clan her new name. She walked up to the last cat, Fireblaze. "I'm Sandycave now!" she purred. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) "Great!" purred Fireblaze Icy Happy Holidays! 00:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "I like your name too!" purred Sandycave. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) (I'm going to RP Fireblaze in First POV)"Thanks," I replied. Rainflower's gaze burned into my pelt. It was if her eyes said "Do you want to get us kicked out of DeserClan?" Icy Happy Holidays! 02:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "What's it like being awarrior?" sandycave asked him, sitting down next to him. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Nothing really exiting actulally, or at least not untll recently. In OceanClan when Rainstar died soon after my warrior ceremony there was a lot of violence. I've never really got to do any real warrior duties," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Aren't you scared of dying? I-I don't understand how you could risk your life!" cried Snadycave, reffering to her mother. She burried her head in Fireblaze. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "No, because I will die for what I believe in, what I know is right," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "My mother died in battle, for our leader. But she wasn't right to do that! Our former leader then killed half the clan, and then died! A-Are you like that?" sobbed Sandycave. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) (Dang) "If she thought that she was doing the right thing then StarClan bless her heart. But if she new what she was doing was wrong and evil, than that's a different story,' I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "No! She died for our leader in the battle, but the leader was cruel! He killed, not my mother!" mewed Sandycove, her tail close to Fireblaze's. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Then your mother did nothing wrong," I replied. (I'm confused) Icy Happy Holidays! 02:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) (is his tail going to twin with her's?) "I know, but she died for something, and she shouldn't of. What if that happens to someone else? If your a warrior, you cna't fix it, you could just die. But if your into medicine, that's diffrent." mewed Sandycave. Her tail was close to his. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Our tails twined. "Who says warriors can't help with healing?" I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave purred. "Your right. Who says medicine cats can't hunt?" she mewed, looking deep into his eyes. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "That wasn't quite my piont but okay," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 03:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "there's no diffrence. Anyway, do you still have parents?" she asked him. Then she got close to his ear. "I-I sorta like y-you. P-Please don't freak out!" she whispered to him. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "I think I still do, but they are elders, and I'm not even sure that they will survive the murders," I replied, my voice a little shaky. Icy Happy Holidays! 03:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave licked his cheek. "I'm sure they will be fine. You had a good, trust worthy leader. Starclan told me that she will keep her clan safe." meowed Sandycave. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "Then why is my brother dead?" I told her. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "He died for Starclan, for you, For you clan!!" meowed Sandycave. "If he didn't die for a reason, my mother wouldn't have died." she mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Medicine cats," I muttered as I padded away. (RPing Frozenleaf) "What the heck was that!" I shouted to Sandycave. "Medicine cats can't have mates, you know that!" Icy Happy Holidays! 00:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) (who walked away?) SAndycave jumped to her paws. "We were talking! We're not mates!" hissed SAndycave. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) (Fireblaze just ditched Sandycave) "Sure, with your tails twined and little hearts fluttering around you," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "He was sad, and i was sad! Our families were both dying!" growled Sandycave. She stomped to bed and pouted about Fireblaze ditching her. She missed her mother. "Mother, why did you leave?! You would help me!" she whispered to Starclan. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I sighed. I padded into Sandycave's room in the medicine den. "Look Sandycave, I'm sorry. I know it's hard being a young she-cat, espicaly when you're a medicne cat. You know Cedarfang, I liked him when I was young, but then I became a medicine cat so It just could not work out. But Sandycave, I'm sorry to tell you this but it's going to be the same with you," I said. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "you don't know Fireblaze. Medicine cats are just like warriors." growled Sandycave. She padded away into a dark room in the den. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) (Wow, this is a realy big medicine den) I sighed and padded down to the basement of the den. I grabed some herbs that I stored a while back and brought then to the main room. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave had a dream about Fireblaze. It was foggy, but Sandycave saw that hse was curled around two kits. One white and tan, and the other light ginger. Fireblaze was sitting next to her, grooming her ears. Sandycave jumped awake, wishing the dream was true. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I fell asleep... "Frozenleaf," said a voice. I opened my eyes to see Cedarfang. "Cedarfang! But why are you here? Your on a border patrol by the OceanClan border." I said. "I'm sorry," he said as he faded into the mist. "Cedarfang!' I yowled. My eyes flew open and I saw Rowanfrost and Birchwing carry Cedarfang's dead body into the clearing. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) (u should make Fireblaze dream about Sandycave....) Sandycave fell asleep again, and was dreaming of running in a patch of flowers with Fireblaze. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "What happened!" I asked. "We were attacked by a OceanClan patrol on our territory," said Rowanfang, his brother, although know one else was hurt and they did not carry any OceanClan scent... Later... I sat vigel for Cedarfang, my best friend. That night... (RPing Fireblaze) I found myself in the OceanClan camp. The dens were destoryed and there were no other cats. "Fireblaze!" cried out a voice. I turned around to see Sandycave washed out into the sea. "Sandycave!" I yowled as I swam out after her. Her head vanished beneath the waves. I dove after her, but I could not find her. "Sandycave!" I screamed as I woke up. "Dude, what's wrong?" asked Duststorm. "Nightmare," I replied, breathing quickly. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) sandycave jumped up when she heard the scream. She ran overto Fireblaze. "ARe you al right?! Do you have a belly ache?!" asked Sandycave.---- Warm(can't remember the other part) growled. "He was just dreaming of you." she spat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I saw Rainflower's head shoot up. "He's fine," she said. "A dream can't hurt anyone," Icy Happy Holidays! 15:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave grolwed at Warmsun. "Was it a bad omen?" she asked Fireblaze, her yellow green eyes wide with worry. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) "No," I replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 23:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) "J-Just don't scare me, please. My mentor taught me the hard way that medicine cats hate to be disturbed in their sleep." meowed Sandycave. She padded away to resume her snooze. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The next day.... "Fireblaze, Duststorm and Warnsun on a hunting patrol!" called the deputy. I saw Sandycave pad up to me. (Ask if Sandycave can go with him!) Icy Happy Holidays! 01:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "C-Can i join?" she asked. Warmsun snorted. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:43, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I shot a glare at Warmsun. "Sure," I said, turning to face Sandycave. We started hunting in the cactus fields. I caught a mouse. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sandycave tried to catch a vole, but she tripped and scared it. She landed on Fireblaze. "Sorry!" she squeaked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "It's fine," I said as I got up. I then helped Sandycave to her paws. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "The only thing i can catch is a snake's attention!" whimpereed Sandycave. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "That's not true," I said. Icy Happy Holidays! 02:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) "It is! Have you seen the adders i've attracted lately?!" cried Sandycave. She stopped when she saw a cautus bird. She jumped onto the cactus and bird and killed it. (she died as a warrior, then was recarnated as a meddy cat.) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw was then turned back into meddy cat mode and screamed as she felt the spikes of the cactus hit her paws. Fireblaze let out a giggle. Sandypaw jumped off it and purred a little, then yelped in pain again. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 17:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Sandypaw whimpered and nodded. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) We headed back to camp with several cactus birds and mice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sandypaw put her three cactus birds in the fresh kit pile and purred. "Thanks for taking me." she purred to Fireblaze. "Your welcome," I purred ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave rubbed against Fireblaze. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) (Frozenleaf) "Sandycave!" I called. "Help me sort these herbs!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave sighed. "I'm sorry, gotr to go." she mewed. Sandycave went to her den and helped with the herbs. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:32, February 14, 2012 (UTC) We started sorting herbs. "Sandycave," I said. She turned to face me. "You know you can't be with Fireblaze, right?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave looked at her paws. "I know. I remember when i was little I HAVE to be the Medicine cat! But my heart is set in two places." she mewed. (mabye we should have Quotes of the day? From our rp?) (No one reads the front page anyway. I put I was giving away a free admin promotion for who ever asked me first and no one did :P) "Do I need to remind you about Cedarfang and I?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave blinked. "uummmm...Actully, you need to remind me." she meowed, blankly (I just need to RP Sandtcave for one sentance) "We grew up as den mates in the nurrsury. We were best friends, inseperable untill we became warriors. When my mother died, I decided to become the medicine cat apprentice so others would not suffer the same fate as her. He wanted me to stay a warrior, so we could become mates in the futer. But I told him I had to. My mentor was Sootfern, and she didn't want me to be close to Cedarfang any more, so she banned me from talking to him. We met almost every night in secret, until she found out not too long ago. She always kept an eye on me and never let me out of the medicine den at night. When she moved to the elders den, she still bugged me about him, so I cold not meet him durring the day or night. And soon, he took his own life." I said. "But didn't Rowanfang and his patrol say he was killed by a OceanClan attack?" she asked. "No, he said that to protect me. Rownfang set off to find his brother with a few of his closest friends, he told every one that they were going on a border patrol. He found Cedarfang dead with a sarp rock in whitch he stabed his heart with. They removed the evidence and brought him back to camp and told them what happened." I said. "But as good of a lier Rownfang is, I soon found out the truth and Foxpelt confirmed it." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "It doesn't mean Fireblaze would do that!" hissed Sandycave. "He's my firend, your my friend, Duststorm is my friend, every cat except Warmsun is my firend!" spat Sandycave. "But all will leave you if you break the tridition our clan has worked to hard to keep and protect!" I hissed. I relized what I had just said and done. "I-I'm sorry, I just don't want your heart broken like mine." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:39, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "My heart was broken when i lost my mother, my father, and my litter mates." growled Sandycave. "I want to have someone by me again." she murmured. "But it is also a matter of being loyal to your clan, to your role as a medicine cat," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "We'd be nothing without each other." murmured Sandycave as she padded to the crystal blue pool. She looked into the pool and saw Fireblaze. (mabye it is called the pool of destiny? i almost said the crystal blue poop! :) ) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) (XD, and sure, where is it though?) Sandycave padded out of the medicine den. I sighed. "Oh Cedarfang," I said. "Why is destiny so cruel?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) (ummm... IN SANYDCAVE'S IMAGINATION!!! joking.... How about in a secret cave that only meddy cats know?)POST: Sandycave touched her nose to the reflection's. She purred and felt relaxation fall over her. Later... I continued to sort herbs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here) (Rping Fireblaze) "Sure," I said. "Where to?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (Silver's post here) "Um, O.K then," I said. We left camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave purred as she felt Fireblaze's pelt brush against her's. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave prepared to say what she had thought of. She sat down. "Um, Fireblaze, I-I like you.....a lot.... T-To me...I think of us as REALLY close friends" mewed Sandycave. 19:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, we are close friends," I replied. (Fireblaze) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:11, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave purred and nodded. 21:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I let out a small purr. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) "Fireblaze... I think i want to learn to hunt.. C-Could you teach me?" asked Sandycave. 21:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave purred. "Thanks." she meowed. She lciked him on the cheek. "So, what do we do first?" she asked. 14:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) "We could hunt by the OceanClan border?" I suggested. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Steeppaw trotted over to Firestorm. "Hi Firestorm." She mewed happily. (Gonna make another apprentice to hang out with Steeppaw.) ~Moss (Who's Firestorm) I waited for her reply. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave smiled brightly and nodded. She padded to the border with Fireblaze.----Warmsun snorted. She hated how Sandycave was all gaga for the tom.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I caught a small mouse. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave barley caught a shrew.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Want me to teach you how to catch fish?" I asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "sure," she mewed. Their tails twinned as they padded to a stream.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I let out a purr. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 20:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Gorgepaw growled as he saw his crush, Steeppaw, flirting with the deputy, Firestorm. The deputy for StarClan's sake! ''Gorgepaw trotted up to Steeppaw, who now had her pelt brushed aginst Firestorm, who was returning the affection. "Hey, Steeppaw, want to go hunting?" Gorgepaw asked. Firestorm licked Steeppaw's muzzle. "Sure." she mewed. ~Moss Gorgepaw and Steeppaw went out of camp. All of a sudden Gorgepaw stopped Steeppaw. "Steeppaw... I-I love you..." he mewed. Steeppaw's eye's widened. "Gorgepaw... I love Firestorm..." Gorgepaw felt his heart break. He ran off before either of them could say anything. ~Moss Violetpaw was just about to catch a sparrow when Gorgepaw hit her. "Hey!" she mewed angerly as the sparrow flew off. Sandycave looked at the stream. "I-Is this safe?" she asked.Silverstar 03:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Of course it is! exclaimed Fireblaze as he jumped in the water. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC)'' Sandycave screeeched. "B-Be careful!" she wailed. She couldn't help but to join in her with her love. It was cold, but she ignored it.Silverstar 03:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze dove into the water and caught a fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave watched closely, and did the same. She missed the first time, but caught a blue gill on the second time.Silverstar 03:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze purred. Sandycave put her catch on shore. It wiggled around, and she pounced on it. It soon flopped into the water. "Mouse-dung...." muttered Sandycave.Silverstar 03:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "It's O.K," he said. "You can catch another fish." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave blinked. She leaped into the water again, splashing Fireblaze, purring. "What are you doing running through the forest?" growled Violetpaw to Gorgepaw.Silverstar 18:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Just shut up!" Gorgepaw hissed before running away. --- Steeppaw didn't mean to hurt her friend. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Violetpaw put her tail between her legs and wailed. She just was wondering what was wrong.Silverstar 18:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireblaze caught five fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sandycave only caught two, but she was proud of it.Silverstar 19:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Im going to make Firestorm do something evil and get himself killed so Gorge can be with Steep. >:3) "Is something wrong?" Firestorm found Steeppaw. "Nothing.. just Gorgepaw..." she trailed off. "Don't worry about him." Firestorm purred. But over Steeppaw's head, Firestorm snickered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Eruptingsun suddenly pouwnced on Viloetpaw's back. "Wanna go hunting?" he asked her.Duskstar (talk) 22:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Gorgepaw watched Steeppaw and Firestorm from the shadows. He saw Firestorm snicker. "No no no no no...." Gorgepaw murmured to himself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Who will be the new deputy?) They padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (can i?) Eruptimg sun smiled.Duskstar (talk) 22:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Sure :) ) Gorgepaw caught a pheasant. His anger made it possible for him to do so. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) They dropped the fish off by the freash kill pile. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive